


私情

by korn_384



Category: soso - Fandom
Genre: M/M, all soso
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korn_384/pseuds/korn_384
Summary: 我潦草射了，拿纸的时候我回想嫂子高潮迷乱的模样又咂了咂嘴。应该是没有看见我。
Kudos: 4





	私情

**Author's Note:**

> 搞嫂子色情文学，无特指攻，自已脑补

我哥新娶了个老婆。  
我在国外就听说这事了。我同学神神秘秘硬要把手机戳给正在打游戏的我看。推送标题起的响亮，我撇嘴翻了个白眼，什么豪门秘闻，一地鸡毛。一张偷拍图占据这娱情中心：高大的我哥和后面同样高挑的人——据说我未来的嫂子，小小白白的一张脸就算被马赛克遮了一半也依旧出众，哟，这又换了一个还直接要结婚了。我甩了甩手继续打游戏。  
直到回了国我才有实感 ，我家多了个人。机场回来的路上我问开车的吴叔我哥这么就急着结婚了，吴叔也只笑笑，说了一大堆什么我哥浪子回头金不换，对我哥从良这件事赞许有加。

我到家的时候我哥已经坐在桌前了，我坐下喝了半口汤才发现我传说中的嫂子不在，我问我哥人呢，我哥说去洗澡了，我哦了一声。不一会才看见我这新嫂嫂抱着我小侄女出了来。小侄女是我前嫂子留下的，奉子成婚也没能锁住我哥，前嫂子命不太好，生完小孩没多久就去了。自此后我哥换情人速度就更快了，男女不忌，我唾弃我哥的秉性，仗着脸和钱滥情。我瞧着小孩和新嫂子倒很是熟络，趴他怀里也不动，见了我才甜甜喊了声小叔叔。  
我应了声，抬眼瞧见我这位新嫂子，五官艳丽得几近锋利，琥珀色的眼睛流转倒显天真。啧，大美人。见了我显得有些无措，小羊一样的漂亮眼睛瞥向别处。我撤下目光，不至于显得过于失礼。“我好像在哪儿见过嫂嫂吧。”我思来想去还是想了个过于俗套的开头，他眉目间那股熟悉感绝非我哥前几任网红情人可比，总有些遥远模糊的记忆在我脑子里成像。“世家间那么多聚会，你虽在国外，中间回来也参加过不少。”我哥接过嫂子怀里的小侄女坐定，话也落定。  
世家那么多二代三代我是见过不少，这等美人，还被你得手了？我盯着嫂子的脸想到一个人。那时我才高中，奇奇怪怪大大小小的酒会觥筹交错间真有这么个漂亮男孩。只是他该更凌厉些，在那间玫瑰园里，像玫瑰一样漂亮又带刺的人。我意外撞见他在卫生间里随意拥吻陌生人，在当时他的脾气看上去还要再不好些，眉目还要再凶一些。他挑眉睨了我一眼，恹恹的冷冷的，推开身上人就让那人滚。他洗洗手若无其事地出去了。我后来出去又瞧见他，身边聚了一大簇人，或谄媚或讽刺或艳羡，他举着杯毫无笑意。  
我哥也知道他以前是这般模样吗？  
翻滚出的这段遥远印象让我觉得十分有意思。什么才使桌边人变得今日这样温和，你看他琉璃一样的眼睛里全没了戾戾之气。  
“我记起嫂嫂了，在玫瑰园。”我笑嘻嘻地盯着漂亮男人。他终于直视我了，眨了眨眼睛。  
“嫂嫂年长我几岁?”我迂回曲折。  
“过了年22。”他直接开口了，声音软软的，带着南方人的一种熨帖。一筷一菜夹给我哥和小侄女。“哦，比我大两岁啊。”我深深地看了哥哥一眼。渣男从良，说的到底是我哥还是我嫂嫂。  
哥哥咳嗽了两声，说了两句就想把我打发走，我吃饱了放下汤冲嫂子笑了笑就往楼上走。在楼梯转口就看见饭桌上哥哥拉过了嫂子的手，我翻了个白眼又冲下楼把小侄女抱走了。“走，叔叔带你去看新玩具。”

回家认床失眠的我夜半出来喝水，路过二楼的时候听见我哥房里有动静。我鬼使神差停下了脚步，半恶趣味半好奇地在门口站住。房里传来的声响劈头盖脸砸得我僵硬，模糊又压抑的喘息声细细密密接连不断。我听到了我这位新嫂子的娇吟，放肆浪荡全然不像白天见我时的那番无措，“嗯……啊不要了，呜它要满了。”我才知道原来带点南方的口音叫起床来这么好听，嫂嫂求饶的呜咽声听得我身体发颤，这也太刺激了。我想象着白天这么一张漂亮矜贵的脸蛋在我哥身下面带潮红地承欢，我发现原来我才是个变态。我慢慢靠近房门，发现门隙开了一道小缝，我指尖发凉，浑身的血却似都沸了起来。我发着抖把门又稍微推开了一点，沉浸在情欲里交缠的两个人根本无暇顾及一扇门之隔的我。我看到小嫂子莹白的身体在我哥的腿上上下晃动，我哥的阴茎在嫂子窄小糜艳的穴内快速抽动，嫂子已然抑制不住哭泣，哀哀的叫，叫的人心颤。我哥似有不忍，将嫂嫂放倒在床上，慢慢大开大阖，又揉起嫂子直挺挺的阴茎。而我的这位新嫂子眼角已飞起了红，琉璃美目中又攒满了一汪碎星，顺着红红的眼角流下来，腿间也泥泞一片，淫水全顺着腿流到床单。嫂子水可真多啊，我半梦半醒之间撸着我的鸡儿。房内春色仍为停歇，嫂嫂已经又换了姿势半跪着承接身后人的撞击，他咬着被角，泪水和口水濡湿了被单，口齿不清地叫着不要了，要坏了。手摸上自己被顶出形状的小腹，央求哥哥插得轻一些。我哥搭上他的手，不断吻着身下人的肩胛骨，开始九浅一深的抽动。嫂嫂的呻吟变得更为娇浪，哥哥爸爸的开始乱叫。我也更为动情地撸动自己的阴茎，想象自己埋在嫂子紧致又温暖的穴里。嫂嫂紧绷着肩膀，头埋在枕头里叠声喊着要死了不行了，身体却爽得脚趾都蜷了起来。很快嫂嫂又被翻了过来，被摁着大腿狠狠地插入，他这会连喊的力气都快没有了，咬着唇低低地哼，怪可怜的模样。如果是我，这时候就会哄哄他，我心猿意马地想。哥哥插了几十下才放嫂嫂一起射了，嫂子的腿一阵一阵地痉挛，暂时还合不拢，他的穴口流出了白沫，身体也骤然失了力气，他捂着眼睛抽泣。哥哥又赔罪似的凑上去吻去嫂子脸上的泪痕，一只手揉着嫂子红肿的穴口，勾带出一些浊液。淦，这个禽兽。我下腹僵硬着，阴茎在我手里越来越烫。嫂嫂一只手搂着哥哥的脖子，皓白的腕间带着我哥的金表，这玩意亮晃晃的，嵌上的钻在灯下闪着光，在情事间显得艳俗色情起来。我也有块一模一样的——父亲给我们哥俩各自的成年礼物，我曾吐槽明明是限定却搞得和批发的一样，被我嫌弃土气的手表戴在我手上远不如带在嫂嫂手上赏心悦目。嫂子胡乱擦干泪瞪了哥哥一眼，抬手给了哥哥一巴掌，力气不大，在我看来更像是撒娇。你烦死了，都不听我的，我听到了他沙哑疲糜的声音，好了我确定了他真的在撒娇。我哥贱兮兮的，也不怒，抓住嫂嫂的手，一根一根手指亲吻，嫂子才轻轻哼了一声。我呸，我哥他不要脸。不知道是不是我呸得太大声，嫂子搂着我哥的脖子，有意无意看向我这个方位。我赶忙踮起脚躲回自己房间，傻愣愣地回想最后那湿润的一眼，他到底看没看见我，我把自己的鸡巴撸疼了才回过神来。我潦草射了，拿纸的时候我回想嫂子高潮迷乱的模样又咂了咂嘴。  
应该是没有看见我。

当夜我做梦了，梦里新嫂子白皙的身体在我身下舒展，眼眶红红神色迷乱，哭喊着让我放过他，我充耳不闻只将自己的鸡巴往他身体里塞，用力挺动肏得他发不出声音，越肏越熟烂。我喜欢他在我身下哭泣尖叫达到高潮。第二天，我揉着头醒来，脱下自己湿透的内裤扔到垃圾桶内。我觉得我上瘾了，我不用知道为什么我哥会这么快完婚，我倒是想问问我哥哥，到底使了什么手段骗到这多高岭之花。他们究竟有什么过往，能让嫂子这位爆娇少爷从野猫变成温顺家猫。是肏服的吗？我下流地想。


End file.
